


The Fear Of Falling Apart

by robertstanion



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Modern day au type thing, Sam and charlotte's backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Sam is just a teen, so is Charlotte, but they are polar opposites. Miraculously, they make a spectacular pair, until something goes wrong. What is it and how badly does it affect them?-Or Sam and Charlotte's backstory before the affairs.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted, Sam/Charlotte, Sam/Zoey, implied Paulkins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The Fear Of Falling Apart

Walking into school, heart fluttering with joy, neither of the two knew how their friends would react to the recent news. She was a girl and he was a boy and nobody in the school would have expected them to date. They took their seats on opposite sides of the cafeteria, trying not to look at each other. They were bubbling with excitement and had decided to tell their friendship groups today. They had each other and it was all that mattered.

* * *

Sam took a seat and adjusted his leather jacket, biting on the end of a pencil. He found it lessened his smoking cravings a lot just by the sensation of it. Across the cafeteria, he could see Charlotte, blushing wildly, fiddling with the sleeves of her sweater. He couldn’t help but smile. Charlotte was his new girlfriend. This time he actually cared about her. He was fully known about his reputation and what he was destined to be. He wore leather, smoke and drank without a care. He had a new girlfriend seemingly every week. Due to his bad boy reputation, it wasn’t hard to believe he wasn’t a virgin either. Not that it mattered. He had a select group of friends consisting of a tall brunette named Robert and a shorter brunette with long hair called Doug. They were both cool people. They were all he needed. They were all he needed and _Charlotte._ He was here much earlier then he’d usually be. He’d given Charlotte a lift into school. She preferred getting there early so she could secure a seat in the dining area to revise. He only offered, and she accepted. God, she was perfect.

A little while after, Doug and Robert were both sat at the table, Sam’s hands clasped in front of him. “What’s the news?” Doug asked, tying her hair into a ponytail. “You said it was ‘urgent’ and ‘needed to get here as quick as possible.’” Robert snorted at Doug’s correct usage of sarcastic quotation marks. He rolled his eyes.

“I’m dating Charlotte Fawley.”

“Woah!” The two said in unison, suddenly more engaged in the conversation then they were before, taking it a lot more seriously.

“You’re dating the girl we used to bully? You mean the fucking nerd with the cat sweater and the pink hairband? What the hell happened to Jane?! You know? Jane Perkins? Brown hair, green eyes, wore that sweet leather jacket?” Rob was almost speechless.

“Oh yeah. She wasn’t my type.” Sam dropped the pencil on to the table and began drumming his hands on his lap.

“And you’re saying Charlotte Fawley _is_?!” Doug added on, utterly as shocked as Robert. Sam only shrugged.

“I don’t know why she can’t be.” Sam looked over to Charlotte, who was engaged in conversation with her own friends, who each had a similar reaction. He saw Charlotte look his way. He smiled and winked in her direction, forcing her to blush and look away. Sam let Doug and Robert share their shock while he fantasised about him and Charlotte and the things they could do. It was him and Charlotte against the world.

* * *

Charlotte walked into school with Sam. They were one of the firsts inside when they walked into the cafeteria, and the only ones seated. She was surprised when he’d asked her out the week prior. She’d always found herself to be unlovable. She was bullied for her appearance and voice. That was the main reason she remained silent and wore sweaters and skirts in fear of her insecurities showing. She’d known she liked Sam for a while. Every time he passed her, she had to stop and regather her thoughts. Once, her hand brushed against his, and she couldn’t move for a solid 10 seconds. When he’d found her Instagram, she’d immediately accepted the request. The night after that, when she was asked out, she was overcome with joy. Sam was her first boyfriend, and she’d never felt happier. As she straightened out her shirt and pulled out her revision binders, she could feel herself blushing harder.

She waited until her friends were seated. It was only Paul, Bill, Ted and Emma. That was all she needed. They were all misfits and enjoyed where they were, so they formed a group. She cleared her throat. “So, I have some news.” She said with an innocent smile. Everyone turned to look at Charlotte. “Me and Sam are kinda dating…” Everyone acted differently. Paul went stone faced, Emma beamed, Bill went quiet and Ted looked infuriated.

“You’re dating Sam. You mean Sam who just ditched his last girlfriend? Sam who uses pretty much any girl he can. Sam who’s friends used to bully you? Really, Charlotte?! Him?!” Ted said, exasperated.

“Well, yes!” She looked across the cafeteria and saw Sam, grinning again, looking away. “Look, he makes me really happy.”

“If he dare hurts you, Charlotte, Paul will kill him.”

“Paul will be doing no such thing, Theodore.” Paul sighed and copied Charlotte by pulling out his own revision document, deciding to look at anything but Emma. Still, Charlotte was happy. She didn’t care what her friends thought. She was finally happy. Someone actually wanted to date her and make her dreams come true. That’s all that mattered to her. She was dating Sam, Sam was dating her. Everything was perfect for them. Everything would only be okay.


End file.
